This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. MAJOR DEPRESSION. To examine the role of neuroanatomical changes and overall medical burden including cerebrovascular risk factors, in the development of major depression presenting at primary care/geriatric settings. A principal objective of our study is to integrate the neuroanatomical information with clincal and behavioral measures in order to obtain a more holistic picture of the neurobiologic basis of late-life MDD. In addition to morphometry, we propose to expand our MR approaches to include proton MR Spectroscopy (MRS), to examine revlevant biochemical measures such as N-Acetyl-L-Aspartate, Choline, Lecithin and myo-inosital (mI). Collectively these neuroanatomical, biochemical and clinical measures, will provide broader insights into the biological aberrations that lead to depression in late-life MDD.